The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more specifically, to medical monitoring devices for monitoring a patient's physiology and health status and for managing alarms based on the patient's physiology and health status, as well as technical alarms generated by medical monitoring and other devices and systems associated with patient care delivery.
In the field of medicine physicians often desire to continuously monitor multiple physiological characteristics of their patients. Oftentimes, such monitoring of multiple physiological characteristics involves the use of several monitoring devices simultaneously, such as a pulse oximeter, a blood pressure monitor, a heart monitor, a temperature monitor, etc. These monitoring devices may be separate devices or elements within a larger multifunction patient monitoring device. Additional monitoring, treatment, and/or support devices and systems may further be connected to or associated with the patient, such as for delivering fluids, medication, anesthesia, respiration assistance, patient requested assistance, lab/imaging results, EMR/EHR notifications/alerts, etc. or analyzing various patient-related data to determine and alert a clinician to a condition or patient state (e.g., sepsis protocols, APACHE scores, early warning scores). Each of these devices and systems may generate one or more alarms to alert a clinician of a problem, which may be a problem with the patient's physiology or health status, or may be a technical problem with the monitoring and/or care delivery device. Thus, at any given time one or more devices may be generating alarms requiring the attention of a clinician.